


I Always Put Faith In Future

by towardstheair



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towardstheair/pseuds/towardstheair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is; time travel looks adventurous and cool in TV shows and movies, it’s all life changing and huge. There’s usually someone getting saved and a time limit running to save the world to. But for Kris, it’s just a pain in the ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Always Put Faith In Future

The thing is; time travel looks adventurous and cool in TV shows and movies, it’s all life changing and huge. There’s usually someone getting saved and a time limit running to save the world to. But for Kris, it’s just a pain in the ass.

In the movies they at least get to travel into the future and prevent someone from making a life changing mistake or go back to the past and re-write a wrong. Kris is lucky if he goes back in time 20 minutes.

One time when he was 5 years old he blinked his eyes and ended up 10 minutes in the past right before Joseph Samuels punched him on the nose for being a dork. He ended up so upset he just kept blinking his eyes and got punched in the nose 6 times before he realised he could run.

Another time when he was 14 and his Mama walked in on him looking at a dirty magazine and ended up paper cutting his junk 12 times in a row. Or the first time he got drunk and relived puking his guts out 20 times.

The problem is Kris can’t control it and he can never tell when it’s about to happen. He feels like it’s a separate part of him sometimes, this devil on his shoulder set out to humiliate and embarrass him as much as possible.

It’s sort of the reason Kris, for the first 18 years of his life, has always kept himself to himself. It’s hard for him to relate to anyone his own age; he finds their problems tedious and inconsequential. He has even told most of his classmates just that fact. It turns out that saying those kinds of things don’t make you the most popular person in school. Who knew? And Daniel, his brother - his stupid idiotic brother - thinks that being popular is the most important thing in the world. Daniel has made his feelings very clear; Kris has been sent to ruin Daniel’s life and make sure he never makes any friends.

Not that Daniel seems to be having any problems with that right now; he is cornered by a bunch of girls and boys and they are all laughing and drinking, no doubt about something incredibly dull and boring, congratulating each other on just how _awesome_ they all are.

This is when, if he had awesome time travelling abilities, his talent would be useful. He could blink his eyes and be hundreds of years away and back in five minutes and none of them would be any the wiser. But this is Kris, and knowing his luck it would just take him back half an hour ago to when this awful party started.

He thinks about just leaving, Daniel could drag his dumb ass back home; they only live a block away. But despite bitching, Daniel is still his brother and if he ended up in a ditch somewhere it would kind of stuck.

“Why are you so miserable looking all the time?”

“Fuck off.” The response is just a reflex now; he learnt over the last few years of school the best way to get rid of potential friends or enemies was to be overly hostile. But when he looks up he kind of feels bad. Whoever this guy is, Kris has never seen him before in his life. In fact, he’s never seen anyone like him before in his life. The guy’s hair is bleach-blonde and he is wearing more make up than he has ever seen on anyone let alone a guy. He also looks a little too old to be hanging out with a bunch of high school kids.

“You fuck off. Move over, you think you’re the only sad loser at this party?”

The guy huffs and pushes Kris until he is sitting down pushed up against him on what is a chair very much made for only one person. Kris looks around; there are at least five empty chairs that this guy could have chosen to sit in.

“Dude. When I said, fuck off. I actually meant it – there are a lot of perfectly good seats for your fat ass.”

“Yeah, but those seats don’t have the attachment of your dazzling personality. Also, don’t call me dude and my ass is not fat. Yet, anyway.”

The guy looks down sadly at his chipped finger nails, the blue colour on them looking faded. “It’s so weird. You sort of warned me that you’d be hostile but I still expected you to be like Kris…”

“I am Kris.” He says stupidly. Why is he even conversing with this guy?

“I know. And I’m Adam. You know me, well _you_ don’t me but future you knows me.”

Most people would react by either laughing out loud or freaking out. Kris, on the other hand, just has an overwhelming sense of… annoyance. He clearly meets some guy who is not only hotter than him but can also actually travel time and get to where he wants to be and not have it at an embarrassingly inopportune moment.

“So, what you’re just here from the future to give me some message and set me on my path?” The sarcasm hangs heavy in Kris’ voice but he just has to make it clear that he thinks all this is stupid.

“No, that’s lame. Stop watching fucking Doctor Who. So, me and Kris – well, I guess me and you. Huh, that’s weird.” Adam laughs like he is the fucking funniest thing and Kris sort of wants to punch him. “Yeah, we have this game – where we each pick a point in our time line and choose to go back there and just you know… hang out.”

“Hang out? So what you’re telling me is that when I get to be your age, which I’m guessing is like 40 – I am seriously lame.”

“You are a little shit and I am thirty-fucking-two, asshole.” Adam folds his arms over his chest and Kris smiles triumphantly.

“I chose here, because tonight is a pretty big night you.”

“I don’t care. I don’t have _big_ nights, I have small nights in a small town with small people and that’s my life.” Kris wishes he had booze.

“Not tonight. Tonight you become the most talked about person of this small town of yours. You get drunk on cheap beer, engage in a game of strip poker, announce your sexuality to the party and make out with the quarterback in… that closet over there.” Adam points to a door just near the kitchen. The next thing Kris knows he has a beer in his hand and his downing it.

\--

Kris is absolutely _not_ drunk. He has no idea why he has his shirt off and the room is spinning but he knows for sure he isn’t drunk. Except that… well he thinks he might be a little bit.

After Adam’s ridiculous revelations Kris sort of expected him to vanish into thin air. But no, he is happily sitting on the sofa drinking a bright blue drink with a huge smile on his face. Very annoyingly, Kris keeps getting patted on the back and congratulations muttered into his ear – the people in this town are weirder than he thought.

“Did that really just happen?”

Kris turns around and… head rush. Spinning, turning or generally any kind of movement seems like a bad idea at the moment. Daniel is staring at him looking baffled.

“Did you just tell the entire party that you are gayer than they could ever hope to be?”

“WHAT? No.” Wait. Kris does remember thinking that. “Oh, yeah I did say that.”

“Dude.”

\--

He genuinely had only gone into the closet to freak out a little over the fact that he had just come out to pretty much half the school. Really. There was no way he could predict that Mark Evans, Quarterback and possibly the most beautiful man Kris had seen in real life, would follow him in there and pounce.

(Okay. So Adam had told him. But still, the chances seemed unlikely.)

The thing is as well, Kris is only human and he isn’t likely to protest when Mark Evans starts whispering filthy, dirty things into his ear and presses his hand to the front of Kris’ jeans. Kris just goes with it, because hey, he is 17, horny, drunk and really, really horny.

After the rutting against one another and the short, embarrassing time it takes them both to come in their underwear, there is an awkward silence where neither of them can look at each other. Kris quietly starts whispering to himself for the ground to open up and swallow him. But, of course, fate has other ideas and the door swings open.

\--

Kris has never seen Mark Evans move so fast, not even on the football field. He manages to shout out “Call me!” before falling backwards and flying into a fit of hysterical laughter.

He is still recovering from how hilariously funny he is when he realises the closet door has shut again and Adam is sitting on the floor beside him, watching him with a cautious smile.

“Are you really from my future?”

Adam nods. “Yes.”

“Do I ever learn how to control it, the time travel?”

Adam tilts his head and starts whispering to himself. Great, of all the people Kris found to spend the rest of his life with he picked a crazy one. He doesn’t even know why he is surprised.

“I can’t answer that one. Kris, well you, you gave me a list of questions I can’t answer.”

Kris nods. That sounds like something stupid he would do. “This is crazy. And that’s saying something because I travel in time uncontrollably.”

“That’s nothing.” Adam laughs. “What’s really going to make you crazy is when you wake up tomorrow morning and you start thinking about everything that happened tonight. And you’ll wonder if any of the things that you did would have happened if I hadn’t told you they would.”

Kris opens his mouth to speak but a familiar pull in his stomach grips him. He blinks and suddenly he is sitting in his car outside his house craving his Mama’s apple pie. There’s a banner hanging on the front of the porch reading “Happy 18th Birthday”.

It’s nothing really – no big deal. He lost a month once back when he was 11; he went out for milk and ended up tripping off his skateboard. The force at which he hit the ground made him jump forward and he woke up warm in his bed, the smell of breakfast filling the house.

It’s strange though; he can still taste the faint hint of beer in his mouth, still feel the press of Mark Evans lips against his, the smell of cigarettes wafting from the porch into the house and most clearly, the electricity that sparked across his skin from just having Adam sitting next to him.

He feels a comfort for the first time since a push in time, he feels safe rather than scared of when the next time it will happen. He feels happy because he knows what’s coming.

 


End file.
